


[Podfic of] No Greater Joy by RaeDMagdon

by carboncopies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SMUTCATION, Service Top Lexa (The 100), character study through giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: There is no greater joy in the world, Lexa has learned, than burying her face between Clarke’s thighs as Clarke’s fingers comb gently through her hair.





	[Podfic of] No Greater Joy by RaeDMagdon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Greater Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714418) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



**Length** : 7:15  
**Download (Mediafire)** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rn8y23pizu7jnra/No_Greater_Joy_-_full_%281%29.mp3) (10 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RaeDMagdon for letting me read this, it was definitely a great experience. Check out my [tumblr](http://www.causticartistry.tumblr.com) if you want.


End file.
